1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to lamp having components that can be connected to each other in a releasable and latchable manner and can be stored during transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves lamps as can be noted in U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,858, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. This particular related art notes the difficulties of the art.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lamp device that enables ready storage and transport while securing reliable and sturdy lamp use in a variety of forms.